


Cuando los niños se Divierten

by JamesJenkins9



Category: CNCO (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Boys Kissing, Bromance, CNCO Band - Freeform, CNCO fanfic, Celebrities, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Homoeroticism, Latino Character, Lust, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Fixation, Partying, Pop Culture, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sexual Experimentation, Short One Shot, Smut, Young Love, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Joel and Richard hang out together at a private party. Over the course of the evening, they slowly start to grow conscious of the love they have for each other.
Relationships: Richard Camacho/Joel Pimentel
Kudos: 2





	Cuando los niños se Divierten

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings everyone! Recently I have become a 100% fan of CNCO and their music. This is my first story about them-especially between Joel and Richard. Hope you enjoy it and do leave feedback. The events depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. If there is a member pairing you would like me to do next, let me know in the review section too. Thanks!

Twenty-two year old Richard Camacho hummed to himself as he checked his image in the  
rear view mirror. _Mierda_! one of the blonde hairs on his head was out of place,  
knowing he would have to pull over. It took 20 minutes or so for him to sort  
the pressing _problem_ he had out, and as he set off again he hoped he wouldn’t be late  
for his friend/band mate Joel Pimentel's party on the outskirts of Miami.

Richard, itching with excitement, pulled his red Honda up outside the four-story house, grabbed the bunch of  
flowers from the back seat  
and climbed out. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door  
and none other than his outgoing and funny friend Joel himself answered it.

Richard handed him the flowers and congratulated Joel for surviving a full  
two years without getting into any trouble. or losing heart e.t.c. The lovable raven-aired 20-year-old hugged  
Richard and kissed him suddenly on the lips, he felt Joel’s tongue slip into  
his mouth, and his hard, warm nipples brush against his toned chest. Richard was taken by his friend's green _Gucci_ logo-web Twill shorts, black _Amiri_ Wild Ones tee and cloud white Ltd. shoes. Joel turned away with a look of lust in his dark brown eyes and left Richard  
standing on the front step, and wondering, "OMG Did that just happen?" He muttered to  
himself.

"DID WHAAAAAAATT!" 21-year old Zabdiel De Jesus screamed in Richard's ear over the  
loud Pop music, a bottle of _Dos Equis_ held precariously in his hand, at risk of sloshing the  
beer all over the polished wooden floor. Zabdiel was obviously as pissed as coyote, and went staggering off, promptly falling over and falling into a  
state of hysterical foolishness on the floor, in a drunk daze picturing his friends with multiple heads.

Richard picked up a _Four Loco_ and began to enjoy the party. The evening went  
amazing well, with only a few _Grand Theft Auto_ fatalities and several rounds of _Most Likely_ and a few  
rough housing matches, karaoke contests e.t.c., but all in all it went pretty smoothly.

At about 5 a.m. the guys began to filter out slowly, Erick and Chris hauled their wiped out and baked friend Zab out to a waiting _Uber_ cab while they cleaned up the  
floor a bit. They said their "Good Nights" before slipping out the door.

By about 5a.m.-5:30a.m. there were only two people left in Joel’s  
house, himself and Richard, who was drifting in and out of sleep.

The two sat there conversing over _Sprite_ and _Doritos_ , they were only  
slightly tipsy, Richard was surprised that Joel had managed to keep his  
wits, Joel was surprised that he had managed to hold his drink, Richard  
was never one to get overtly drunk (Joel never had figured that one out as he did drink  
from time to time).

The two handsome CNCO stars chatted away, laughing frequently, joking about  
previous experiences they had, laughing about how crappy the cameraman turned out to be behind  
the set on their last MV, or how small the choreographer was, you know, typical comical peacock.  
YADA YADA YADA.

Eventually Joel managed to pluck up the courage, he looked the  
person, friend and brother whom he had fancied since CNCO's debut in the eyes and said, "Rich, I  
think I’m a Bi or Gay..."

Tongue-tied and taken aback, Richard said nothing, just stared at him. Joel gulped before he  
spoke again. "God I love the feeling of another guy’s tongue in my mouth and  
over my nipples." He began to rub his shirt-covered, Richard knew that his friend had  
no tank top on under that black tee, and he watched Joel absent of mind stroke his fully erect nipples. Gripping the nearest armrest on the couch, Richard found himself getting warm, he could feel his juices dribbling down the inside of his thigh.

"I know- I feel the same way..." Richard blurted out of the blue, "well actually I’m Bi. I love Yocelyn and my baby girl Aaliyah. But, I've always wanted to do stuff with another guy..." That did it for Joel, he leapt onto Richard’s lap, and sat straddling him,  
staring into his pleasing brown eyes. Richard returned the curious stare, gazing deeply  
into Joel’s gorgeous chestnut eyes that looked adoringly at him.

_Like a kitten wanting to be cuddled_ , Richard thought.

Joel plunged at Richard, their lips met and passionately began to  
swallow each other. Richard’s tongue rammed into Joel’s mouth,  
remembering what he had said just seconds ago. Richard’s hands began  
passionately and roughly rubbing Joel’s now bare back, pushing his hands  
hard into Joel’s gorgeous tanned flesh and exploring all the  
available parts of his welcoming body. The two began to breath heavily, and as  
Joel’s hands began to roughly roam Richard’s body, massaging his torso  
and feeling his perky nipples through his white top they began to  
moan lightly. Then Joel pulled away and sat on top of Richard.

Richard’s hands held firmly onto Joel’s tight, firm ass as Joel pulled his top up and over head, throwing it behind him. His gorgeous,  
deliciously appealing nipples sat rounded and firm on his chest, they poked out, aching for a suck. Joel began to teasingly caress his torso,  
tweaking and rubbing his nipples. Richard groaned as his juices came  
flooding out drop by warm drop. Joel had the most gorgeous and appetizing  
body Richard had ever seen on another guy and his head plunged into Joel’s pecks.  
Joel chuckled and pushed Richard’s head onto his luscious body and moaned  
satisfyingly as Richard’s tongue set to work on his hard, tingling nipples.  
Richard began to suck with vigor and Joel was loving it. 

"Oh sweet God yes,yeeeeeeeesssss, _mierda_ , yyyyyyessssssss, Jesus, oh lord!" he moaned under his  
breath breath with his eyes closed, as Richard gave him the best nipple suck he had ever received.  
Joel began to slowly buck his hips back and forth along Richard’s bare strong  
legs, Joel’s juices dripped from his pant-less crotch down his thigh,  
out of his shorts and on to Richard’s bare legs. Richard instantly pulled away from  
Joel’s lovely tanned torso and pulled his top off, Joel reached  
around behind him and removed Richard’s black sweaty tank top and threw it  
behind him. Richard’s nipples were a lovely size, just right for Joel to  
pinch in between his fingers middle and forefinger as Richard went back to kissing his friend's.

Then Joel got off Richard and stood back a little. He had no shoes on  
anyway and sexily slipped his shorts down his gorgeous tanned,  
athlete-worthy legs, wiggling his ass tantalizingly. Now he stood in front of  
Richard with no clothes on whatsoever and Richard looked his band mate over  
appreciatively, his cock dripping fast. Richard raised his ass and  
slipped his.... off whilst he was still sitting. He too had donned  
no underwear that evening and now they were both completely naked. Joel  
planted his feet squarely on each side of Richard’s _divine_ legs. Then he  
hoisted himself up so as he was standing on the black leather sofa,  
Richard was sitting below him and his head was now level with Joel’s  
slick and shining ass. Joel bent forward and took a firm hold of  
the back of the sofa, his nipples looming behind Richard’s head as Richard  
started to tickle his lips with his tongue. Joel’s cock was dripping  
something else! Richard opened his mouth wide and swallowed as much of  
Joel’s penis as he could, trying to swallow his friend's manly seed.

Joel loved this and screamed aloud "GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, FUCK,  
GOD, FUCK _Joder a Dios_ , I- FUCK GOD NO PLEASE, FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!"  
Joel began to ram his cock into Richard’s face and fuck his mouth and throat.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS FUCK FUCK FUCK YES...  
FUCK _POLLA_ _ESPERMA..._ FUCKING SWEET- FUCK FUCK ME FUCK ME YES’.  
`GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, FUCK, GOD, FUCK FUCK GOD, _ME FOLLO A DIOS-POR FAVOR_ , FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" his thrusts began to get fervent,  
Richard’s face was engulfed on his thrashing manhood and Joel was near orgasm.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS FUCK FUCK FUCK YES  
FUCK COCK CUNT FUCK PUSSY FUCK FUCK ME FUCK ME YES’. `FUCK I’M.. _VOY A HACER ESTALLAR_ …I’M CUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!"

Richard held onto Joel’s calves as Joel held his cock hard against  
his friend's face as his orgasm subsided. The two flopped into a panting sticky bundle onto the  
sofa and Joel was eager to please Richard.

Richard lay on his back on the floor and Joel worked his way up  
between his legs, kissing and licking the inside of his thighs. Richard  
moved his feet up to his sexy ass and spread his legs wide, his knees held high in  
the air. It was obvious to Joel what he wanted, Joel began to  
lightly flick Richard'’s wet ass with his tongue. Richard started to moan  
and lift his ass off the floor, pushing his hole into Joel’s face.  
Joel began to tongue fuck Richard and he started to moan loudly. It  
wasn’t soon before he started thrashing around in the most intense  
orgasm he’d ever had.

"Gnnnnnnnnnnn uuuuuuuuugh fuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Richard bit his bottom lip and  
began to moan as Joel stuck his tongue inside him.

"OOOOHHHHH GGGNNNNN FUCK... _FOLLARME FOLLARME_ ...ohhhhhh God that feels sooooo gooood don’t stop  
don’t stop please fuck me... fuck me God yes your tongue fucking me feels  
SOOO GOOOD _mano_ AHHHH OH YESS!" Richard lifted his butt off the floor, and  
wrapping his legs around Joel, squeezing his head between his thighs.  
Joel decided that now was the time to take Richard over the edge. `

"OH GOD FUCKING _CALIENTE HERMOSA PENE_ , GOOOOOOOOOODDD FUCK ME JOEL YOU FUCKING  
WHORE, FUCK ME OH GOD JO…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH aaaaaaaaaaaargh,  
aaaargh!"

The two of them quietly laid on the floor stroking each other. "So, are you alone tonight _Patata_?"

"You bet I am, and I’m guessing that you’ll be staying the night too?

"Hell yeah!"

The two of them got little sleep that night, and they both resolved to get together whenever they can now, for a bit of fun between brotherly lovers meant much more.


End file.
